The application of murine molecular genetics (including transgenic and chimeric approaches) and physiologic (and pathophysiologic) analysis of murine models of disease is a major feature of all of the Projects in this Program. All of the Projects require a great deal of complex breeding of mice, involving genotyping and tracking multiple genes. Furthermore, there are multiple common murine physiologic methods used throughout the Program. The Murine Genetics and Physiology Core will be invaluable in streamlining and making available in the most cost-effective manner these approaches to all of the Projects.